An interlaced scan format was developed to reduce bandwidth for early video systems and has been widely adopted and used ever since. Deinterlacing is a set of methods used to convert the interlaced video fields into a raster frame format. The deinterlacing methods are commonly used in modern displays that support a progressive scan approach. Conventional deinterlacing methods introduce artifacts, such as line flicker and serration of moving edges. The artifacts are less noticeable in traditional analog cathode ray tube (CRT) displays than in modern high-definition and progressive scan displays. However, as the mainstream display technology shifts from CRT to liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma and other high resolution, high contrast technologies, the artifacts introduced by the deinterlacing become more noticeable and annoying to consumers.
Conventional deinterlacing methods include a “weave” process and a “bob” process. The weave deinterlacing generates a frame from a current field by copying missing lines from an opposite-parity field. Unfortunately, the weave method causes noticeable artifacts in areas of movement within the picture. The bob method performs vertical interpolations of the current field lines to fill the missing lines of the resulting frame. However, the bob method causes flickering lines and blurs the picture.